1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for providing job invoicing information for customers of optical labs within a shared software environment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Some ophthalmic lenses can be molded to a final power, for example single vision (SV) lenses, having a power of +1.00 diopters. Other lenses are only molded to an intermediate state, for example, semi-finished lenses. These intermediate lenses must undergo additional processing steps to achieve the final power or to create custom optical features. Almost all lenses must be edged to shape the periphery of the lens to match the frame.
Various types of computer networks and software may be utilized to communicate lens type and prescription data, to place orders or to calculate how a lens will be generated. U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,012 utilizes a lens tracing pen and template to determine and transmit optical lens sizing and prescription data. The system may be used to assist doctors in specifying a prescription to be used with a given lens configuration. As shown in FIG. 1 of the patent, a lens marker, lens blocker or lens edger 28 is connected to the server for centralized processing of lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,399 describes a client computer which communicates lens, prescription and frame data over a network. The server calculates desired lens shape including a bevel, and then communicates to the client computer, for display to the user, whether the bevel is compatible with the selected frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,139,636 describes a method for making a cast lens where a prescription is communicated to a server containing lens processing software. The software identifies two mold members to cast the lens. The client computer also receives a job ticket which can be printed to accompany the molds and lens during manufacturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,601 transmits prescription data over a network to a server that utilizes a proprietary technique to calculate a method for grinding a lens to provide a progressive optical feature. Other large-scale software like Optifacts® can be used in the instant invention and works similarly to calculate surface grinding parameters for a particular prescription.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,241 describes a network system where quality control can be managed by a single server overseeing client manufacturing cells. The system is for processing large volumes of the same glass lenses in a factory setting. Operators frequently measure finished lenses and upload the data to the server. The server utilizes the measurement statistics over time to fine tune the machine settings in a feedback loop.
In the processing of plastic lenses based on a customers prescription, each lens that needs to be processed is different from the next. Accordingly, each lens or lens pair has its own processing cost based on complexity. In addition, when multiple clients share large-scale lens management software, the technical and financial data of each client must be maintained in confidence.
What is needed is a method and system for allowing geographically remote clients to share large-scale resources in a secure manner. Additionally, financial account information would allow individual pricing data to be transmitted to each client along with technical data, like job tickets and lens calculation files.